


Hold on, Fight on, Sing on.

by Perr1n



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n





	Hold on, Fight on, Sing on.

Two eyes survey the scene before them, one pale green, other deep blue, their owner with clenched fists taking the first fateful step.

The soft patter of feet on the snow strewn ground echoes behind him, his people, his family, marching close on the heel of their leader.

"FIRE!" A voice bellows ahead of the group, muzzle flashes filling the air with the stench of gunpowder, Marcus lurching back as one burning hot slug embeds itself in his shoulder.

He looks down, stares at the lapis colored fluid thag leaks from the hole, senses alerting him to the fact that five of the units behind him had just went offline, they having been struck in vital areas.

Onward Marcis treks, North at his side, face locked in a steely glare.

"FIRE" One of the kevlar clad men yells, another torrent of rifle fire, another round impacts his hip, seven more fall with wounds dripping thirium.

Marcus halts, his people do so as well, hands raising in unison.

"Are you gonna open fire on unarmed protesters?!" He demands.

The soldiers look between themselves, futher back do civilians with wide eyes and aimed cameras watch on.

If he could, Marcus would be breathing hard, even so, North senses his fear, her soft palm grips his, the touch comforting as Marcus turns back to his followers, ready for anything.


End file.
